Please Yugi!
by Harem Master123
Summary: Ever since a horrible accident, Yugi has had standstills, his first lasting three years. His standstills are thought to be brought about stress so he tries to stay calm, but how can he when he has to deal with evil millionaires, ancient spirits, and the affection of a Duel Monster. Yugi/Mana


AN Hey I've been watching Please Teacher! and Yugioh ZEXAL!, but I've been reading Yugioh fics which is why this is a Please Teacher/Yugioh crossover fic and not a Please Teacher/Yugioh ZEXAL crossover fic. Now the Please Teacher characters might appear in this fic eventually, but the main crossover of this fic is something else.

I do not own Yugioh or Please Teacher

Yugi sat in his homeroom while staring out the window. He sighed in boredom until he heard a,"Muto-san! Am I boring you?!" Yugi jumped up and bowed repeatedly to his teacher. "No sensei, not at all sensei!" he yelled. The teacher just glared at him before going back to writing on the board. The rest of the class, except his friend, Tea, started to snicker. Yugi just rubbed the back of his head and sighed before sitting back down. Yugi looked down at the Millenium Puzzle. He had finished it a week or so ago and everytime he wears it, he always feels like something is connecting to his very soul and mind.

Yugi shakes these thoughts away and puts the puzzle back on, getting that same feeling. Yugi waits until break and then pulls out his deck, knowing what's about to happen. "Hey Yug, lets duel!" Yugi's best friend Joey said. Joey and Yugi's other friend Tristian used to be two of the bullies that picked on Yugi everyday, but after Joey and Tristian started getting picked on by an even bigger bully and Yugi stuck up for them, they've become close friends.

Yugi turned over to them and smiled. "Okay Joey, let's duel!" Yugi yelled happily. He was happy to have these three as friends. (**AN I'm going to skip this one duel because it's not important to the storyline**) Yugi smiled as he saw Joey groan. "Why can't I win?!" Joey yelled angrily. Yugi just gathered all of his cards and said,"Joey you only have monster cards in your deck, you need spell and trap cards." Joey grumbled over his lost and then realized something.

"Breaks almost over and I haven't gotten a snack!" Joey yelled as he ran out of the room and to the cafeteria. Yugi, Tea, and Tristian just sweatdropped before they followed him. Yugi smiled, he was happy that he has new friends. Ever since his first 'accident', he had no friends until he met these three. "I can't tell them of my standstills, or the fact that I'm three years older than them...they might not want to be my friends anymore," Yugi mumbled. Tea heard Yugi say something, but didn't catch it.

"Did you say something Yugi-kun?" Tea asked him. Yugi shook his head no and smiled up to her. He was upset that he was about half their height. People make fun of him for his height which makes him sad, but he's happy that no one knows about his condition and is making fun of him for it. Suddenly, he walked into a wall. "Yugi!" Tea yelled running over to him. Yugi groaned as he rubbed his now red nose. "I'm okay Tea," Yugi assured her, making her sigh in relief. Yugi, Tea, and Tristian continued walking to the cafeteria and sweatdropped again when they saw Joey stuffing his face full.

"Typical Joey," Tristian said before walking over to Joey and pushing him out of the way so he can grab a small loaf of bread to eat. Joey stumbled for a second before growling and getting in a fight with Tristian while Yugi and Tea just laughs awkwardly as they back out of the cafeteria slowly.

_

Yugi and Tea decide to go on a walk with each other around the school. Yugi holds his bag to his side while Tea holds hers in the front. "So Yugi-kun, how have you been lately?" Tea asked him. Yugi looked up at her and smiled before responding,"Helping grandpa out at the store and working on my homework." Tea nodded before tripping over a large rock. "Ah!" Tea yelled. Yugi turned around to see what was happening, only for Tea to fall on top of him.

Tea moaned as she rose her head and saw that people were looking at her. "What?" she asked. She then heard a muffling sound causing her to look down and gasp. She was on top of Yugi and smothering him with her breasts. She jumped off him while blushing deeply. Yugi lied on the ground, also blushing, with wide eyes. Tea shook her head no and then ran off. Yugi just sat halfway up and sighed before getting up and heading back to class by himself.

As Yugi walked back, he bumped into his friend Bakura (**I will tell the difference between Bakuras by saying Bakura or Yami Bakura).** "Oh hello Yugi," Bakura greeted Yugi. Yugi smiled and greeted Bakura back. Bakura was another one of Yugi's friends at school, he just wasn't a very close friend like Yugi's other three friends. They had just recently become friends actually. "Do you want to walk back to class with me?" Bakura asked Yugi. Yugi nodded his head and they headed back to the classroom while engaging in meaningless chit-chit. After getting back, the bell started ringing and Joey and Tristian barged into the classroom, just barely making it, Yugi put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter before taking his seat. He looked over and saw Tea who looked back at him and then quickly turning her head away and blushing. Yugi just sighed and blushed as well while he looked back out the window.

Yugi closed his eyes and felt a memory pop up. It was strange and different. He saw someone standing there and then their lips moving, obviously saying something to Yugi. It then flashed to a roof and the same person saying something again. Yugi then saw himself collapsing and holding his chest. Yugi's eyes shot open when a ruler hit his desk. "Muto-san! Do you want detention?!" the teacher asked. Yugi shook his head no and slowly stood up. He then bowed to his teacher. "Sensei, I am not feeling too well. I was wondering if I could head home?" Yugi asked her. His teacher sighed and just nodded her head, not wanting to deal with anything else today. Yugi grabbed his bag and left the room, ignoring the worried looks on his friends faces.

_"Don't want to worry them even more by letting them see my face,"_ Yugi thought as he left school and headed to the bus stop only to stop and close his eyes. The wind blew through his hair and clothes. "The wind feels nice...I'll walk home," Yugi thought to himself as he started walking again. As Yugi passed through the field near his house, he felt a pain in his heart. _"No, not now..."_ Yugi thought as he collapsed to his knees and then to the ground. His breathing had stopped and his consciousness was gone.

He opened his eyes and sat up in a start. "Oh great I had another one...stupid standstills...I need to get home to grandpa and tell him. Good thing it didn't last long..." he mumbled to himself as he ran to his house.

AN I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to go into this chapter.


End file.
